


Determination

by NancyDfan



Series: Garcy ABC Challenge [4]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, hurt Flynn, hurt lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Flynn's going to get them out alive no matter what.





	Determination

**Author's Note:**

> Haha so I've been doing the fluff for a bit so here's some angst. 
> 
> As always, not beta'd. Sorry for the dramatics and all my typos.

 

Flynn stares up at the dark sky and moans as pain courses through his body. Rain beats against his face pulling him from the cobwebs in his head. His memory replays the same scene until it's crystal clear. They're standing then the ground gives, and they're tumbling down a cliff.

_Lucy._

His body screams in protest as he rolls over landing heavily on his stomach. Flynn forces himself to his knees and looks frantically until he spies Lucy's body several feet away.

"Lucy!" he cries. Flynn half drags himself across the canyon floor until he reaches the historian. "Lucy," he whispers panicked, desperately searching for a pulse. His fingers press against her neck, and he sighs with relief as he feels her heartbeat.

His eyes search her body for visible abrasions. He sees several scrapes and cuts on her face and arms. Flynn worries about broken bones, but he's relieved to hear her breathing normal. As he sits with her, Flynn looks around the canyon. The cliff wall they tumbled down is muddy and steep, but he realizes soon it's their only route out of this valley.

"Flynn?"

He snaps back his attention to Lucy whose eyes have fluttered opened. She stares up dazed and moans his name once more. "Lucy, I'm here," he says gently and reaches for her hand as she tries to move. "Hey, hey, be careful. You took a bad fall."

Lucy nods and gingerly raises to a sitting position. She lets out a cry of anguish before she can make it too far. "Flynn, my leg."

Flynn's heart shatters as Lucy pulls her dress back revealing a broken leg. Her bone has partially protruded, and he knows that with her loss of blood and the risk of infection Lucy needs help right away.

"Is it bad?" Lucy's scared voice reaches his ears.

He looks up at her, and it hurts to see the terror in her eyes. Flynn wants to lie and tell her everything will be fine. But it's Lucy, and if anyone deserves the truth, it's her. "Yes," he swallows thickly, the truth bitter on his tongue. "Your bone," he stops unwilling to finish the sentence. "You've lost a lot of blood. We need to get you to help immediately."

"But how? We're trapped."

Flynn looks around the canyon praying for any route that was better than the hill they fell down. He sighs. "I guess we'll be going back the way we came."

Lucy twists and stares at the hill. "You're in insane, Flynn. I'll never make it."

"I'll carry you," Flynn says simply and begins forming a plan of how he'll get them both up the hill. He tugs off his shirt preparing to secure her leg the best he can. 

Lucy laughs incredulous. "Flynn, there's no way I can be carried up that hill. You'll barely make it in this rain alone."

 "We'll make it," he replies securing her leg.

 "Flynn, you have to leave me." He shoots her a sharp look. "And come back with help."

 "I'm not leaving you," Flynn answers through clenched teeth.

 Lucy shakes her head. "To get help! It'll be easier if someone-"

 "No!" Flynn's voice echoes off the canyon walls. Lucy stares at him jaw slacked. "Lucy, you've lost a lot of blood. If I go get help, you won't-you wont..." his voice cuts off as he chokes with emotions.

Lucy's hand squeezes his. "It's okay."

"It's not," he whispers.  _It's not._ Something burns in him. They will survive. They will survive. They will survive.  _She will survive._

"Lucy, I'm getting you home," Flynn steels with determination.

She stares at him almost disbelieving then nods. "Okay."

Flynn reaches down and scoops Lucy into his arms. He takes a few careful steps making sure not to hurt her when he feels something burn in his chest. He shakes it off or tries to at least pushing forward as the burning becomes too much. Flynn stops taking a ragged breath.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asks concerned. He doesn't answer searching his brain for a reason. She touches his face. "Flynn?"

He looks at her. "I, I guess I'm hurt too, but I'll be fine."

She looks doubtful but says nothing more. Flynn trudges on feeling the burning in his chest. Soon, he can barely breathe.

"Flynn? Flynn?"

He nods. "I'm okay."

"You're not," Lucy argues. "You're breathing erratically. You're badly hurt."

"I'm fine," he huffs out pathetically, and he doesn't even believe his own words. His mind searches symptoms: burning pain, hard to breathe.  _Collapsed lung._ It shouldn't kill him if he gets help soon, but he's not certain what carrying Lucy will do.

"Flynn?" Lucy's voice cuts in. Her eyes are wide with worry, and he knows she'll stop him if he shares the truth.

He nods. "I am hurting, but I'll make it. We'll make it."

"Okay," Lucy goes silent and adjusts her hold around his neck.

Flynn starts towards the hill again. The pain returns, but he ignores it. By the time he makes it, he's breathing hard. He stares at the slope trying to find the best path to take. The rain is falling harder now, and he can see where he and Lucy fell down. He knows he'll never make it that way.

"What about there?" Lucy interjects.

He sees where she's pointing. Flynn takes a few steps closer eyeing the potential path. He nods and places his foot gingerly. When he doesn't slip, he tries further slowly climbing the hill.

"Shit!" Flynn curses as he tumbles landing heavily on Lucy. With her cry of pain, he scrambles to his feet. "Lucy, are you okay?"

She nods. "I wish you weren't so big." And despite their circumstance, he can't help but smile.

"Hold on," he orders and lifts her securely back into his arms. She grunts in pain but gives him a reassuring squeeze when he looks at her. 

Their next steps up the hill are laughable at best, but he manages. His one hand grips tight to roots and rocks while his other holds Lucy. He can feel his body screaming, but it's all pushed aside as he crawls to the top.

They collapse to the ground with relief as they nestle safely away from the cliff's edge. Flynn knows they're far from out of the woods, but he allows himself a moment to breathe. He looks at Lucy. "You okay?"

She nods stiffly. "'m cold though."

He eyes her and notices her skin has turn several shades paler. She's shaking, and when he touches her, he realizes how cold her skin is. "I'm sorry, Lucy, but the lifeboat isn't far away. Just hold on for a little while longer, okay?"

He's lying of course. The lifeboat is nowhere near their location, and in this blinding rain, Flynn's really not certain how long their journey will take. But as he stares at her shivering body, he pulls her tight and wishes for it to be true.

His body groans as he trudges down the trail ducking beneath limbs and maneuvering over rocks and fallen trees. He shakes his head knocking the rain from his face and looks down to see Lucy closing her eyes.

"Lucy," Flynn starts with a shaky breath. "What's the first thing you're going to do when we get back?"

"Hmm?" she murmurs lazily.

"When we get back," he tries again. "What do you want first? Do you think we earned first shower this time?"

She cracks a smile, and his heart skips a beat. "Might have to fight Wyatt for it."

"I'll fight him for it," he says as lightly as he can manage.

"Sounds nice," she says with a wishful look.

"And food?" he continues. "Do you think Connor has made us dinner?" 

Lucy giggles. "I hope not."

Words keep tumbling from his lips as Flynn desperately tries to keep Lucy conscious and talking. His heart his breaking, and he's fairly certain his lungs may burst any second. But it doesn't matter if can get Lucy to safety. Just a few more feet. A few more seconds.

"Lucy! Flynn!"

Flynn can hear the shouts of Rufus and Wyatt as he stumbles from the woods. He watches them half delirious as Rufus grabs Lucy. "She's-she's broken her leg....loss of blood," he forces out.

"We've got her," Wyatt assures him. "And you," he adds swinging his arm around Flynn's body. "Let's go home."

Their arrival marks a flurry of activity and medical staff. He watches as they lead Lucy away. Flynn's not sure if it's fear or his collapsed lung, but he can't breathe. An arm grabs him and hoists him to the nearest chair ordering him to do something his tired brain can't understand. There's chaos and noise until he hears one single phrase.  _She'll live._

Flynn closes his eyes weary, his body finally giving in. As the blackness engulfs him, Flynn thinks one single thought.  _Lucy's safe._

 

**Author's Note:**

> What the ending means is up to you :) I know how I take it.


End file.
